Wolves in the Moonlight
by Kirstieee
Summary: What happens when both the Doctor and Rose were bitten by the Werewolf in Tooth & Claw? Both the Doctor and Rose get kidnapped by mysterious aliens... Doctor/Rose fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a really random fic I thought up after seeing a piece of fanart on deviantart. Can't remember the artist but still it was very good. Thank you for Megan who read through this and is sort of my Beta... although sort of not. Thanks anyway 3**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine... sadly. :(**

* * *

It had all started after they had got onto the TARDIS from Victorian Scotland. It had been an eventful day, and both Rose and the Doctor were exhausted. She slumped down in the seat, heaving out a sigh, before letting the Doctor sit down next to her, grinning.

"Oh come on Rose, where is the spirit in that?" He asked, lifting his hand and stroking her hair as she leant her head on his chest, listening to the steady pound of his hearts.

"A werewolf. Can you believe that? I saw an actual werewolf, and he was beautiful… apart from the fact that he was going to murder us." A smile crept up onto her face and the Doctor nodded, still in thought. His eyes glanced down and he suddenly noticed a tear in her T-shirt with a cut in the middle of it.

"What's that?" He asked, making her sit up.

"What?" She asked.

The Doctor pointed to the cut in her arm and she inspected it, gradually growing paler and paler. "Oh God, I didn't notice it before; too busy running away! You don't think it was the w-"

"We'll have to find out." The Doctor interrupts, dread rising up into his chest. "Let's go to the infirmary and I'll do some samples of the wound. Maybe it was just a splinter, but we have to make sure." The Doctor bit his lip and stood up, making Rose notice something as well.

"Did you always have a rip in that jacket?" She asked, making the Doctor turn around and then take off his coat to check. His brow furrowed as he saw the tear and then noticed that it had also gone through his suit and shirt.

"Oh God…" He mutters. "I love this coat."

"Bigger picture, Doctor!" Rose scolds.

"Oh right, yeah. We both have a cut, and mine is in the most inaccessible place available. Rose, you'll have to look mine over."

Rose sighed and walked into the infirmary, where the lights turned on immediately and Rose rolled up her shirt sleeve to show the Doctor her cut. It only took a quick swab and the Doctor rubbed it into a Petri dish and typed some things into the computer. He looked at it carefully and put on his black rimmed glasses, while Rose peered over his shoulder.

"What does it say?" She asked, bemused by the strange shapes and letters. The Doctor turned back to her, taking off his coat and suit in the process and draping them over the bed railing.

"It'll take half an hour to process the information. In the meantime, you can look at my cut." He smiled, rolling up his sleeve and revealing the gash.

Rose touched the cut tenderly and frowned. It was clearly a bite mark, where the werewolf must have nipped him, which made her heart fall. Already she knew that no splinter could make such a deep wound and that it was certainly the werewolf's doing. Nevertheless, she took a swab and gently wiped around the cut and copied what the Doctor had done, letting the computer do the rest.

As they sat, waiting for the results, Rose started to wonder what would happen if the results came back positive. "So what happens if it was the werewolf that bit us?" She asked, staring at an unimportant space in the floor, hoping that the Doctor had some sort of magical cure that could stop them from changing.

"I really don't know. The werewolf we met was manic, murderous and evil, but that doesn't mean every werewolf has to be like that. It messes with your mind, but if you know how to control it, maybe you don't have to change every time the moon comes out. If the swabs come back positive, I guess we will need to try and find some sort of way to stop us from turning into a wolf. Then again, becoming a werewolf isn't necessarily a bad thing." He smiled and looked over his shoulder at the computer, which was still analysing the results.

"How can being a werewolf be good?" Rose asked, stunned.

"Weell… I guess if we need to run away quickly, werewolves have a good stamina, and aren't affected by bullets. Besides, I think they are beautiful, although I would rather have a tame one." His eyes glinted as he looked at Rose.

"Oh no, I am not being your pet if I become a werewolf! No way. Never ever." She rested her head on his shoulder as the Doctor chuckled to himself.

"Oh well. Worth a try." He muttered.

Before they could carry on with their conversation, the computer bleeped and the Doctor ran over to it, staring at the results, his face falling with each line he read. He ran his fingers through his mop of hair and took off his glasses, slipping them into her pocket.

"Well?" Rose asked, impatiently.

"They're both positive." He said in barely an audible whisper.

Rose's face fell and she shook her head vigorously. "No way! Are you kidding me? My mum will freak if I suddenly turn into a wolf when we are out one night. She will probably have a heart attack! Please tell me there is a way to prevent this from happening."

The Doctor nodded absently. "Yeah I think so. But that doesn't stop you from turning into a wolf. In fact… if I am clever… really clever – which I am – I think I will be able to make you just change into a wolf if you choose to. No moon, no night." He grabbed the swabs from the Petri dish and started to fiddle around with them, adding mixtures and all sorts of things to them.

Rose watched as he worked carefully, absently sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while he concentrated on pouring the liquid into a needle. She smiled, thinking that the Doctor had never looked so cute. This new regeneration _was _adorable. He produced two needles before raising his left arm up and injecting himself with the fluid. The Doctor didn't even wince, which stunned Rose, as she hated needles.

"So are you going to inject me?" Rose asked cautiously as the Doctor was about to leave the infirmary.

"I need to make sure this works first." The Doctor ran down the corridor until he reached a huge white door. He turned to Rose and pointed to a small screen at the side of the door. "Watch this. Make sure I don't turn into the type of werewolf we saw that man in Scotland turn into. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ go inside here unless I give you the all clear. This is a deadlocked room and…" He started to press buttons until he saw the room darken inside. "Press this button as soon as the doors are locked. If nothing happens to me, then press the button again but don't go inside yet. I still need to-"

"Oh for God's sake, so much information." Rose groaned, making the Doctor smile.

"I will try and turn into a werewolf, but don't worry; it won't be one of those evil wolves, a sort of… tame one… if the injection is right, that is." With that, he opened the doors and he walked in, letting them close behind him. The Doctor gave the thumbs up to camera and Rose pressed the button.

She watched as a moon on the ceiling suddenly appeared and the Doctor stared up at it, watching with awe. He grinned and stared at the camera again. She pressed the button again and the moon gradually disappeared. _How the hell did a moon end up on the ceiling? This could be bloody Hogwarts!_ Rose thought to herself.

Rose started to see the Doctor turn away from the camera and she watched in horror as he started to change. It wasn't as gruesome as the man in Scotland, but it scared her to death as she watched the man that she cared for deeply, grow into a monster. He had nearly doubled his original height, and his clothes hung loosely to him, rips all over. He looked back at the camera and stared with the same chocolate brown eyes that he had occupied as his Time Lord form.

"Oh my God." Rose whispered.

His fur hadn't changed colour. It was exactly the same as the on his head, but everything else had changed. The body structure, the face, nose, mouth… everything. She watched as he reversed the change and his body went back to his original form and she stood up, his clothes totally in rags. "You can let me out now!" The Doctor shouted into the camera.

Rose smiled and pressed down the lever, letting the door roll open and the Doctor walk through, his brown coat in his, as well as his suit. "Good job I took these off before I changed, otherwise I would've lost them forever." He looked down sadly at his shirt and trousers. "Luckily I have hundreds of shirts and trousers. But Janice Joplin gave me this coat. I'm not getting rid of this!" He grinned.

"So the injection – it works?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yup. But be careful when the moon is out. Be very careful. You will feel something in your head, wanting to change, but you have to resist. You can change at any time with this injection though. I reduced the power of the infection and so it won't overpower your bloodstream. Quite a fiddly process, really."

The Doctor lead Rose back into the infirmary, where he gave her the injection, and after a few minutes, she felt an urge to change in her head. "Woah… that feels… weird." Rose muttered, before collapsing in the Doctor's arms, her eyes starting to droop.

"Shh, Rose. It's okay, I've got you. I'll take you to bed, but it'll be okay. You'll feel fine in the morning." The Doctor soothed, picking Rose up and leading her to her room.

Rose blinked her eyes open and already she could feel heaviness on her. The dizziness earlier had subsided, yet she could still vaguely feel something at the back of her head, which bemused her. She looked down to see the Doctor's head resting on her stomach, eyes gently shut and breathing heavily. Rose let out a laugh, causing the Doctor to jump and stare blearily at her.

"Uh wh- uh?" The Doctor stuttered.

Rose laughed and climbed out of bed, looking at herself in the mirror. "Sorry about last night, I felt all dizzy. I feel fine now." Rose smiled, brushing down her hair and walking out her bedroom, with the Doctor in tow.

"Oh good, that's brilliant in fact. I mean, I was thinking…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you mind turning into a werewolf?" He asked, feeling a little embarrassed to say it. Rose turned around and laughed, smiling gently.

"It would definitely be an experience. Just tell me what to do and promise me that I won't hurt you." The Doctor grinned brightly and walked forward.

"It will be your instinct not to kill me. We are too close to be able to hurt each other. Besides, if you feel any of that start to overcome you, you can just pull away quickly." He tugged on her clothes. "I think you had better dress in something larger so it doesn't rip and ruin."

Rose grinned and nodded. "I will just wrap myself in a duvet until I change. I haven't got any huge clothes." She ran back into her bedroom and undressed, then put the duvet around her shoulder and walked back out, smiling. The Doctor looked up and laughed as she was cocooned in her own duvet. "So what do I do?" She asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

The Doctor couldn't help but notice that she had kept her TARDIS key on, yet she had loosened the string so it wouldn't break when she grew larger. "Okay, you feel that urging sensation at the back of your mind?" Rose nodded slowly. "Let it go, Rose. Let it go and let yourself grow. It won't hurt, I promise."

Rose did as she was told and she closed her eyes, letting the barriers pass and she felt herself changing. It didn't hurt, but it felt incredibly abnormal. Her whole body was getting larger and she felt a prickling sensation all over her since. As it subsided she opened her eyes and was stunned to see herself looking down at the Doctor. "Woah…" She breathed.

"Brilliant." The Doctor laughed. "The TARDIS can translate you."

"Really?" Rose asked, surprised that her voice had become more throaty and gruff, yet it was still unmistakably her. She turned around and fell onto all fours with a thump before running to the nearest mirror to inspect her body. Rose gasped in shock as she looked at the difference.

Her eyes were still chocolate brown, but the fur was darker than her hair colour, more like a golden retriever colour. Rose turned around and inspected her tail, wagging it and she rolled onto her back, laughing hysterically, until she smelt the Doctor's presence. Rose stared up at him and grinned happily.

"Oh God, I have to show Mum!" She squealed, while the Doctor petted her head like she was an actual dog.

"Not at that size, you're not! Any chance you could close down some of the barriers in your head to make yourself smaller?" He asked.

Rose bit her lip and shrugged. "I can try." She mutters, closing her eyes and feeling herself shrink slightly until she found herself up to the Doctor's waist. "That's the smallest I can get." She said, still grinning.

"Fair enough. So you like this form?"

Rose nodded her head vigorously and ran into the console room, dancing around the control panels, barking delightedly. "It's brilliant! I can smell! I can hear! I can sense!" She rolled around on the metal grating, squealing happily. "My eyesight is a bit blue, but oh well." She shrugged.

The Doctor started to push down on the lever and the TARDIS started to wheeze and grind as it travelled through the time vortex. A strange sensation came up and Rose went cross eyes and lolled out her tongue, groaning slightly. "So dizzy." She muttered, looking up at the Doctor. "Hurry up and land."

"Ah yeah, you may be able to feel the TARDIS a little more with all these new senses. Anyway, here we are! 21st Century! Springtime! Ah already I can smell it!" He grinned and grabbed his coat, running through the door, with Rose in tow.

Rose sniffed and leant against the Doctor's legs. "Oh my God, it smells beautiful! There are so many things. I can smell it all! Sense it all! I have to see Mum-"

Rose was about to run off to the Powell Estate, but the Doctor grabbed her by the string from the TARDIS key around her neck. "Oh no. First we need to show her that it really is you. Wait here… have a wander around in the park or something. I'll be back in about half an hour." With that the Doctor ran off, with a mischievous grin plastered onto his face.

Rose watched him disappear down the street and giggled to herself then ran off into the park, to be greeted already with a curious dog. She stared down at him and watched curiously as it went round to her rear end and started to sniff. Rose perked up her ears and her eyes widened but it strangely felt right, so she did the same. It was weird, but she seemed to understand the dog after sniffing his backside, and she was totally bemused by how weird a dog's life was.

It was exactly half an hour and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS with a bag in his hand. He could see Rose running around in the park with the other dogs, acting truly like a natural. He laughed as she started to race the other dogs, always winning. She barked playfully, wagging her tail, then raised her head and started to howl. This was the Doctor's cue to go get her.

Rose already sensed the Doctor and she spun around, running over to him, jumping and pinning him down, licking his face happily. "Rose!" Doctor yelled, gasping for air as she smothered him with licks.

"Missed you." She whispered, nuzzling his face before sniffing the bag that he was grasping tightly in his left hand. He stood up and brushed down his suit, smiling at the eagerness. She was acting like a playful pup. "What's in the bag?" She asked.

The Doctor took out the object from the bag and brought it down to her level, making her stare. "R-O-S-E." She read the metal tag. Attached to the tag was a leather strip. She wagged her tail excitedly, jumping up and down. "A collar! It's so pretty."

The Doctor grinned and nodded, clasping it around her neck and fastening it to the right size before stepping back to admire his work. The TARDIS key hung loosely underneath the collar. "So how come you are giving me a collar?" She asked, sceptically.

"Weell…" The Doctor said, as they started to walk towards the Powell Estate. "I just thought Jackie would recognise you with the collar then. Oh! That reminds me! Wait here, I will get changed." He ran back to the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. Rose groaned and sat down on her rump, watching the door intently.

It took some time but finally the door swung open, to reveal a chocolate coloured dog, trotting through the park, with not a care in the world. His Sonic Screwdriver hung loosely around his neck, and he must've left his psychic paper back in the TARDIS. Rose hooted with laughter and ran up to him, pinning him down and nuzzling his face.

"You still look a bit wolfish." Rose said truthfully. "That's something I never thought I would say…"

"So do you. But your colour makes you look like a golden retriever. I managed to make myself smaller though, so that people actually think I am a dog, not a wolf." He wagged his tail and stood up, starting to trot through the park. "Anyway, let's go see your mother! She will definitely have a heart attack!"

"Oh God, I hope she doesn't hate me!" Rose sighed and they reached the Powell Estate with ease. "Will she be able to hear me speak?"

The Doctor shook his head, making his sonic screwdriver rattle with his vigorous movement. "The TARDIS will only translate it for me because… well because I'm not human. It's like the TARDIS won't translate animals." Rose nodded and reached the stairwell.

She let out a laugh and started to jump up the steps to her desired floor. She ran in front of her mother's flat and waited for the Doctor to catch up. "Funny really." Rose muttered. "I always hated walking up those stairs each day, but now it is a thrill to get my heart racing." The Doctor chuckled and nodded, while Rose stared up at the doorbell. "A bit too human to ring the bell." Rose chewed her lip before starting to scratch at the wood.

The Doctor watched, amused as he listened to Jackie shouting inside before opening the door. "Bloody 'ell!" Jackie screamed and took a step back. "Shoo! Shoo dog, shoo!" She yelled.

"Oh home sweet home." Sung Rose sarcastically before jumping, knocking Jackie to the floor and licking her face. "Missed you, mum!" She giggled. The Doctor just sat and watched as Jackie screamed and started to try and swipe Rose away; until the glint on her collar caught her eye and she read the tag.

Jackie's face froze and she peered behind Rose at the Doctor, and she caught sight of the Sonic Screwdriver. As quick as a flash, she jumped to the floor and ran up to the Doctor and tugged at the screwdriver. "You are bloody kidding me! What have you done to my baby?!" She cried, raising her hand to whack him. Jackie had failed to notice Rose had slipped in her room while she was shouting at the Doctor.

"Oh leave off him, Mum." Rose giggled, leaning against the door frame. Jackie immediately dropped the Doctors scruff and ran over to Rose, throwing her arms around her.

"Oh Rose! What happened? You were a dog… or something… now you're human… Rose?" Jackie started to babble away and the Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes, following them into the kitchen where Jackie started to boil the kettle.

Rose started to explain what happened to Jackie and when she was finished, she eyed the huge dog which was lying on the floor, dozing slightly. "Oh an' also, I am the only one that can understand him, and he is the only one who can understand me." Rose shrugged. "Pretty brilliant, dontcha think? I can become a dog… or a wolf!"

"This is going to take a while to get used to…" Jackie muttered.

Rose smiled and kissed her on the cheek before going back into her bedroom. The Doctor raised his head and stared at Jackie intently, lolling out his tongue and panting, innocently. Jackie glared at him. "You may be cute as a dog, but as soon as you turn back, you are gonna get a slap!"

The Doctor flattened down his eyes and stood up, walking towards Rose's room with his tail between his legs.

Rose had just about finished changing into a dog again when she heard scratching at the door. "Roooose! Jackie said she was going to slap me." Rose giggled and opened the door with her paw, letting the Doctor wander in.

"You two are just like two siblings squabbling sometimes." She laughed and jumped onto her bed, followed by the Doctor. The bed creaked from the weight and she nuzzled his neck, snuggling into his warmth. She rested her head against his chest and listening to the steady beats of his hearts. "You still have two hearts." Rose mused.

"I am still Time Lord, you are still human. Same amount of hearts no matter what." The Doctor answered and resting his head on the bed, letting Rose's body drape over his back and gradually fall asleep. The Doctor closed his eyes and yawned, before starting to drift off to sleep as well.

Jackie walked past Rose's bedroom and peered in, noticing the two of them cuddling up together. She couldn't help but think they looked absolutely adorable together. She watched them for a while before sighing and walking away to make her fourth cup of tea since hearing the wolf news.

Rose's ears pricked up as she heard a tap at the door. With a grunt, she pulled herself off the still sleeping Doctor and barked at the door. Why she did this, she wouldn't know, but it felt natural. Jackie ran into the room, followed by the now woken Doctor, who started to bark as well. Jackie shooed them away and opened the door, to reveal Mickey.

"Bloody hell! Since when did you 'ave dogs? I saw the TARDIS, by the park. I knocked but no one was there, 'ave you seen 'em?" Mickey babbled, talking about a hundred miles an hour.

Jackie eyes the two dogs that were sitting by her side and she sighed. "Look at her collar, Mickey." She said.

Mickey bent down and read the collar. "Rose." He muttered. "So why'd you name the dog after Rose?"

"Mickey the Idiot." The Doctor muttered, making Rose laugh.

"No Mickey." She groaned exasperatingly. "That's my Rose! She has turned into a dog… and so has the Doctor." Jackie glared down at the Doctor, making him yelp and hide behind Rose for safety.

"Oh you big puppy." Rose groaned.

Mickey shook his head. "No bloody way! Rose is human. She can't turn into a dog! It's impossible."

The Doctor groaned and padded into the living room, followed by Rose, then Jackie and lastly Mickey. Jackie started to explain what happened and Rose even changed back into a human to prove it.

"But... but…" Mickey shook his head and stared in awe at Rose. "What about him?" He asks, jerking his thumb in the Doctor's direction, making him look up.

"Well… he doesn't have any clothes to dress into, so he would be a bit… bare… if he changed back into a Time Lord." Rose blushed and stroked the top of his head, making a rough growl in the back of his throat. "You sound like a cat!" She giggled, making the Doctor laugh.

"Oh shut up." He grinned, nuzzling against her leg. He perked up his ears and ran to the window, nudging the curtain away and peering outside. He stared outside longingly. The sun had set and a huge moon beamed down on the estate. "Come on, Rose! Let's go outside!" The Doctor begged.

Rose sighed and nodded, going into her room to change. When she came back out, she looked just like a golden retriever and had her brand new collar dangling from her neck. Jackie let them out and stood outside, watching as they ran down the estate and howled to the moon, making people open their windows to see what the racket was about.

She stared up at the moon and leant against him, sighing. "It's so beautiful. No wonder wolves howl up at it." Rose muttered.

"You're right. You see it all so differently when you're a wolf." The Doctor licked the end of her nose and padded through the estate, back towards the park where Rose ran in front of him.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled, making the Doctor laugh.

"I'll get you easily!" He shouted after her, and leapt into a sprint, catching up with her and pouncing, pinning the now laughing Rose. "I win." He whispers.

"I let you win!" She lied, squirming under his grip, but the Doctor managed to keep her down.

She finally stopped struggling and licked his nose tenderly, which the Doctor managed to return. It was much different from a kiss, but he wasn't sure how. He had only ever kissed Rose twice, and both of them, Rose wasn't really there. She couldn't remember the time when she absorbed the TARDIS, but the Doctor told her what happened, not telling her how he had taken the power out of her.

Finally the Doctor climbed off Rose and padded through the grass, sitting down beneath a tree where they could still see the moon. Rose followed him and sat down on her rump and stared up at the sky intently.

"How comes we have never been to the moon? You take me to all those places yet you have never taken me to our own moon." She whispers, finally lying down next to him to warm herself up. For some strange reason, the Doctor had a thicker coat than Rose. Maybe it was because of his huge hair…

"It's a bit dangerous really. People survey the moon and if they notice something different then we could be a bit screwed. Still, it spoils the mystery of it all if you go on it." The Doctor gave her a wolfish grin

Rose nodded and sighed, leaning against him and closing her eyes. "I love being a wolf." She whispered, as she felt a warm tongue groom her head.

"Me too, and I thought it was all danger and evil." The Doctor laughed and nuzzled into her fur. "Weird really. Instead it is all relaxing and playing."

She giggled and yawned, and already she was drifting in and out of sleep. The Doctor watched her and he knew she was too tired to talk. Rose was more like a cat than a dog. Cats sleep all day while dogs run and go literately mad. He mused what it would be like for Rose to morph into a cat and smiled.

She would be a beautiful beige kitten with playfulness in her, but after she has had too much she would just fall over and sleep. Yes, she would fit a cat perfectly. Then again, there were no such things as Werecats… that he knew of, so no chance there. He loved her as a dog… wolf… whatever.

No matter what she was, he would look out for her.

With that he closed his eyes and succumbed himself into a tireless sleep.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. What do you all think? Reviews give me the inspiration! Now I need to get on with the second chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delayish. I was expecting to get it up quicker but I lost my muse. Found it again! Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated (that means I love you) and thank you Megan especially x**

**So here is chapter 2 (sorry but it's shorter I'm afraid.)**

* * *

"Mornin' sleepyhead."

There was a groan as Rose rolled over onto her back and blinked her eyes open, to see a large, brown dog staring down at her. She nearly forgot about the events of yesterday and was about to scream at a talking animal. Of course, she suddenly remembered and giggled, raised her head and licking his muzzle tenderly. "Mornin'." She replied lazily, standing up and stretching her back. The Doctor watched her, amused and then started to walk through the grass.

"We slept all night… surprising really. I hardly ever sleep y'know." The Doctor grinned, getting a waft of her when a gently breeze came. Rose trotted after him and sidled next to his body. She wasn't sure why she felt so close to him ever since she turned into this wolf creature, it was weird, but it felt right, and the Doctor didn't seem to be complaining that much.

Rose suddenly felt her stomach rumble fiercely and groaned, looking up at the Doctor pleadingly. "I am starving! Can we get some chips?" She asked, sniffing the air, trying to find the best source of food. The Doctor laughed in reply and walked off the pathway from the park and into the woodland, which Rose had never ventured before.

"Dogs don't eat chips. That's human food. No, why don't we try and hunt for ourselves? That could be fun!" The Doctor jumped up and down excitedly and started to run into the trees, Rose in tow. She was laughing and started to shout.

"Doctor! I can't imagine you hurting a fly! You didn't have the heart to take the spider out of the bath!" She giggled and saw the Doctor stop and look back at her.

"I was in a Time Lord form then. No, hunting is instinct as a wolf, and I will not eat any of the crappy dog food tins that your mother will probably buy us. Fresh meat! That's what we need. Come on Rose, I know you can feel it as well. The pulsing in your head, ready to pounce, the need for meat. Hunt with me, Rose, like a pack member." The Doctor coaxed her, rubbing his head along her body, making her knees weak.

Rose's eyes glinted and she produced a grin, her trademark smile forming, with her tongue slipping between her pearly fangs. "Okay Doctor. But this is the middle of London, what animal can we hunt here?" She asked,

"Rabbits, foxes, birds. All sorts! Smell the air and tell me what you feel." The Doctor started to walk again, but this time it wasn't a puppyish bound all loud and clumsy, instead it was a light pad, careful not to disturb any other animal.

Rose followed him but closed her eyes and smelt. "Fox." She breathed, letting out a sigh. "Follow me." She whispers, her senses beginning to take hold. The smells around her started to push her in every direction. There were rabbits nesting by the large oak, ducks sleeping by the pond, and a fox and her cubs in a hideout underneath the rose bush. She started to pad across to it but froze as she heard a squeak and saw a small cub push its nose out into the fresh air.

She turned back to the Doctor who was ready to pounce on one of the cubs that was straying too far from home. She blocked his way and he looked up warily, wondering why she had suddenly stopped. "Come on Rose, we're hungry and they have nowhere to run." He began to advance on the cub when he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Look at them." She whispers. "Look!" The Doctor obeyed and looked down at the three cubs that were curiously looking around and sniffing the grass and the trees. Their eyes were bright and wide with fascination of this whole new world. "How could you even think about killing such beautiful creatures?"

The Doctor looked up at Rose. "It's the food chain, Rose. You have eaten lamb before?" He watched her nod slowly but before she could reply he cut in. "They were slaughtered before they even got to adulthood. What makes this different? In fact it was better, at least these animals were brought up in the wild, unlike most livestock which never live to become old."

"But it isn't me responsible for killing them!" She shot back.

The Doctor sighed and sat down, making sure he wouldn't raise his voice to startle the cubs. "No, but you buy the meat? If you watch someone being bullied and not tell anyone, that doesn't make you the responsible one. You are just as bad as them. This is nature; every animal has to fight for survival." He looked across at the three cubs again. "We don't have to kill all of them. How about we kill just one of them for now, so the mother still has two to look after?"

Rose nodded slowly and he licked her nose happily. They started to advance on one of the cubs that were playing happily until finally they were noticed and the cubs scattered. Both Rose and the Doctor were focusing on the same cub and they were much faster than the fox and could easily out run it. The Doctor managed to pounce first and pin it down, making Rose skid to a halt. She stood back and watched as the Doctor applied pressure onto its neck and the small animal fell limp in his mouth.

The Doctor dropped the dead animal and looked up at her. She opened her mouth but no words came out. "For once in your life, you're speechless!" The Doctor joked, lowering his head to feast.

"It's just…" Rose stared at him as he bit into the flesh. "I never expected you to… do that." She nodded at the carcass.

He stopped eating and went over to her, licking her face, she winced as she caught a whiff of the fresh blood in his breath. "It's nature, Rose, you have to face that. Wolves are carnivores. I mean, it wasn't exactly like we were vegetarian before."

She stared at him. "I have never seen you kill anything before in my life. I'm sorry, I sound stupid-"

"You never sound stupid."

"-but I guess you're right. Wolves kill for meat, not for pleasure. I am getting worked up over nothing!" She laughed, nuzzling him. "It's just hard to get used to it, that's all."

The Doctor smiled. "I understand, come on! I'm starving."

Together they walked towards the dead cub and began to have breakfast.

* * *

"There I was thinking you had been dognapped or something! I was worried sick when you didn't come back. The TARDIS was still there, but you had completely vanished. Mickey rung up the RSPCA but they hadn't taken you in. We checked all the kennels around the area and you weren't there. You could've-" Jackie was stopped mid sentence as Rose gave an exasperated groan.

"MUM! Shut up will ya? You don't need to worry about me; I'm a big girl now." Rose nearly shouted, making the Doctor flatten his ears and tread backwards.

"Yes but-"

"Nothing! I don't want you poking your nose in! All we did was have a sleep in the park, what was wrong with that?" She asked angrily. "Didn't you or Mickey think to look there?!"

"Mickey the Idiot…" The Doctor sung.

"Shut up." Rose snapped, glaring at the dog which was cowering in the corner.

"Fine! Go with your Doctor on all these fancy trips, turning into wolves and dogs, see if I care!" Jackie stalked into the living room.

"Fine." Rose shouted, grabbing the Doctor by the Sonic Screwdriver collar and dragging him out of the front door, slamming it behind them.

The Doctor ran half heartily after Rose as she headed towards the park and towards the TARDIS. He watched as she reached the door and opened it, causing it to creak. She didn't wait for the Doctor to catch up and she just slammed the door, not wanting to be disturbed. He sat in front of the blue door and sighed, biting his lip.

It had all gone a bit wrong after they had finished with the fox. Rose decided to change back to her human form to talk to her mum, but by the time they had got back to her house, they had been gone for over twelve hours and both Jackie and Mickey had been going mad thinking they had been taken by the local kennels. Of course, the Doctor had just cowered back as they fought, watching them both scream at each other angrily, guilt flying through him. It wasn't Rose's fault, it was his. If only the Doctor had been more careful and knew how Jackie would reach to her daughter disappearing for the night. He sighed and walked away from the TARDIS, back onto the grass where he would wait for her to let him in. It would be no use scratching at the door if Rose was sulking in her room (which she did a lot when she was in a mood).

The Doctor blamed it on hormones. It was always hormones with women. Every companion he traveled with got moody and shouted sometimes, but then there were times when they could be lovely. He just had to see past that annoyed girl and see the beautiful woman behind the sulking face.

The park was unusually quiet and he perked his ears up, looking around. _Where had everyone gone?_ There were nothing, humans, dogs or any other animal for that matter. _Was it just him or had it got colder?_ The Doctor spun around as he suddenly heard a crunch of dead leaves, hackles high and fur rising across his body. There was no one there…

He snarled and turned around gradually, breathing heavily with his teeth bared, ready to pounce at anything that would come out of the shadows.

It all happened so quickly that there was no way of escaping. A dart was shot and it had been so unexpected that the Doctor couldn't manage to dodge it. It embedded itself perfectly in the main vein in his neck and within thirty seconds he was out cold.

Rose was just being like a stroppy teenager, and she wasn't being fair on the Doctor. She had slammed the door on him and felt a pang of guilt. She rolled off her bed and wondered whether she should change back into a wolf. _Maybe later…_ she thought, walking into the console room and towards the door.

As soon as she opened the doors, she knew something was wrong. The Doctor wouldn't wander off far from the TARDIS or her, so when she couldn't see him, she knew it was serious. The park was very quiet, which was unusual. There was an old man sitting by the pond with a bored looking Jack Russell. He threw lumps of bread into the murky water, not even noticing that there were no ducks there. The bread just became soggy and broke apart.

The sight was amusing, but she needed to find the Doctor. _Maybe he went back to mum's,_ she thought, but knew he would never go into the residence of Jackie Tyler unsupervised. He was too terrified to do that. A smile crept over her face as she thought of the Doctor cowering from Jackie's slapping hand. The grin didn't meet her eyes though and she decided that becoming a wolf would give her more senses than the puny human would.

Rose walked back into the TARDIS and she came back out five minutes later with her collar round her neck and her salmon pink tongue rolled out the corner of her mouth. She sniffed the air but was surprised to only find a small trace of the Doctor. She padded over to a piece of grassland near the pond and sniffed it, sensing that he had sat that recently. She gulped and tried to follow where he had gone after that, but it just took her round in circles. Panic began to rise, as well as fear, and she had no idea what to do. He would be easy to find if he had just gone for a walk, but there was no scent of him past the grassland. It was as if he vanished…

* * *

The lights, such bright lights beaming down on him. They forced him to open his eyes, only to blind him in such brightness. The Doctor groaned and rolled over onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut before blinking them open, hopefully getting used to such the bright light. All he could see was white. White floors, white ceilings, white walls, white door. He got up onto his shaky legs and whined slightly, trying to remember what happened.

"Okay so I was shot by a dart." He murmured, walking up and down the short room, the light on the ceiling swinging each time he went near it. "And I wake up here." He stopped and stared down at his feet. "Well that concluded nothing Doctor, well done!" He said sarcastically.

He snorted and sat down on his rump.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

The Doctor spun around and saw something standing in the doorway, staring at the Doctor intently. His instinct made him take a step back but he could only make out the outline of the figure because his body was shadowed. A ghostly smile traced the Doctor's lips and he shrugged. "Yeah well, I am mad, y'know. Always have been, funny story really-"

"SILENCE!" The voice shrieked, making him flatten his ears.

"Well I was just going to-"

"I said SILENCE!" He yelled even louder. This time the Doctor shut up and watched with beady eyes as the man (human? Alien?) stepped forward. "Tell me, _Time Lord_." He said his race with scorn. "Show us the magic of shape shifting."

"You expect me to tell you how I became this form gently? To a creature I don't even know what race you are? To someone who says my race so disrespectfully?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The Doctor didn't really expect such a straight forward answer. "Well sorry but no can do, mate. Besides who would want to be a werewolf anyway?"

A smile crept over his shadowed face, revealing mustard yellow fangs. "We can track your blonde companion and maybe she can be a little more… helpful. If not we can put her to death. Your decision Doctor."

Before the Doctor could answer, the creature left the room, slamming the door shut and locking it tightly. He ran towards the door, his form growing to his usual werewolf size and he bashed against the hinged angrily, but they wouldn't budge.

"DON'T HURT HER! DON'T YOU DARE!" He yelled, clawing desperately at the metal door.

All he could hear on the other side of the door was the throaty cackling which made his blood run cold…

* * *

Rose padded around in circles, trying to catch a waft of his scent, but she found nothing, absolutely nothing! She cried out in anguish, kicking a stray stone. She looked over at the pond and noticed that now the old man had left, leafing the soggy bread drifting in the pond. Where had all the ducks gone? She sighed and sat down; pricking her ears as she suddenly heard a crack of a twig. She felt a tingling sensation run down her spine and it suddenly went cold.

She had a bad feeling about this and she started to run towards the TARDIS, but already she heard the shot of a gun and Rose fell to the ground as something hit her neck. Already she felt the tranquilizer run through her blood and her eyes drooped, her heart racing as she saw figures begin to walk towards her. Rose could do nothing but let herself succumb to sleep as they began to come closer.

All she remembered was a monster staring down at her with a sickly smile…

* * *

**Thanks for reading - please review, they keep me alive :) I won't update if you don't review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Thanks to: Starlite1, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, Ellbogen and welshdragon for them, and keep reviewing! I managed to get this chapter up quicker than last time.**

**Beware, it gets darker!**

* * *

Being strapped to a bed wasn't the best way to wake up from being shot

Being strapped to a bed wasn't the best way to wake up from being shot. She squinted in the bright light and found that she was no longer a werewolf and was back in her human form, which brought her to wonder who could summon such a power to change her.

Panic rose through her and she started to thrash against the bed, hoping the binds would loosen, but the metal clamps held her wrists and ankles down securely. Rose looked from left to right, hoping to see some way to escape. On the other side of the room she saw the door opening and an alien with the same shape proportions of a human walked in, with two guards behind him, dragging an unconscious figure.

As they got closer, Rose got a better look at the man who lay limp in the guards grip. "Doctor!" She cried sadly, watching as he was tied up by chains, his arms raised above his head and tightened securely.

"Miss Rose Tyler." The creature cackled, shoving his yellow stained teeth in her face, making her gag on his rotten breath. "I don't believe we have met-"

"What have you done with the Doctor? Where am I? Who are you? What species? What do you want with us?" She asked quickly, making the creature roll his eyes and snap his spindly fingers angrily.

"Gag her." He said, yawning tiredly.

Rose watched in horror and started to try and bite their hands as they put a dirty piece of material in her mouth and put a knot in it so it wouldn't come loose.

"Good, now we can be a little more cooperative, don't you think?" He stared at her and started to put wires on her head, fusing them against her skin. He placed two of his fingers on her temple and closed his eyes.

Rose jerked back as she suddenly felt a presence in her head and the pain of him probing her mind. She tried to block him, but this alien was too powerful and easily broke down the walls that she had weakly tried to put up. He started to scan her memories, bouncing back and forth between her treasured thoughts that no one, not even the Doctor, had seen.

She let out a strangled breath as the probing kept on going, and she was vaguely aware of the Doctor shouting in the background, but it hurt too much to open her eyes. Rose squeezed them shut tightly, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much. The probing felt even more than a head ache and it throbbed with pain. Finally the creature released from her thoughts and she collapsed on the bed, panting and groaning.

"What have you done to her?!" The Doctor shouted, trying to rid himself from the metal clamps, with no avail.

"Merely probed her mind, seeing what she knows. Looks like you keep yourself secret to everyone." The creature stepped in front of the Doctor and looked at him up and down.

"But if you looked into her mind, then surely you have found the answer to why we can turn into wolves?" The Doctor asked, exasperated.

"Oh of course. Get bitten by a werewolf and you turn into one yourself. I don't care about that. I know you are Time Lord and my colleagues have found your space ship, and now all I want to know is how do I get in there?" He glared at the man in front of him and held up a piece of string with a key hanging on the end of it. "Your time machine's key, am I correct?" He asked.

"The TARDIS is a living thing. It isn't just a spaceship, it breaths and lives just like you and I. In many ways it much more alive than you'll ever be." The Doctor smiled.

"Of course. Now we tried to open it, but the door refused to open. Why?" He was beginning to get tired of his foolish behaviour.

"Well the TARDIS is particular in who she opens for. Why would she open for you? You would just harm her and turn her into something she's not." The Doctor stopped as he saw Rose begin to groan and open her eyes. "Rose?" The Doctor called softly, making sure the noise wouldn't hurt her head.

"Uh?" She groaned, seeing the Doctor tied up a couple of metres away.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." He coaxed, his face hardening as the creature turned away from him and back to Rose.

"Ah the beautiful Rose has awakened." He sung.

"What alien race are you?" The Doctor asked, trying to distract him from Rose. The alien turned around, back to him.

"Why would you want to know?" He asked.

The creature cackled cruelly. "We do not give out our names to strangers, but of course we have nicknames. We call ourselves the Torturers, but our victims call us the Screaming Nightmare."

Rose had an extremely bad feeling about all of this. Torturers? Screaming Nightmare? She didn't even know if she was on Earth anymore. She watched as the 'Torturer' clicked his fingers and the guard took the Doctor away, yelling for Rose all the time. It broke her heart, watching him scream for her, and she could do nothing.

When he had finally been taken away, the creature entered once more. Rose's heart skipped a beat as she watched him approach the foot of the bed. The gag had been removed by one of the guards as they had left, but she could still taste the foulness in her mouth.

"So… what's your name?" She asks, her voice quivering. She mustn't show weakness.

The creature paused and looked up at her, flashing her a sickly smile. "I named myself after I researched all about Earth. I found myself liking a word from your puny dictionary. I looked it up and it was a type of bird. A dark bird in fact." He walked over and put his face by the shell of her ear, snaking out his tongue and breathing heavily on the side of her face. "Crow."

Rose shudders as she felt his moist tongue against her skin as he breathed out the word. She could feel her spine tingling as he whispered his name so quietly that she had to strain to hear it.

"What do you want with me?" She whispered quietly.

Crow cackled cruelly and went to a table by the side of her bed. On the side were various glinting instruments and none of them looked terribly appealing. Rose stared at them and she had a bad feeling they weren't just for display.

"Well that time machine of the Doctor's refuses to let me inside it, so I thought maybe _torture_ you until the Doctor lets us inside ourselves. You are a puny human and no use to us, but that Doctor of yours cares deeply, doesn't he now?" He picked up a knife which was closest to him and stared into the frightened girl's eyes.

Rose looked at the binds which fastened down her wrists. _If I turn back into a werewolf, these binds are sure to snap_, Rose thought quickly. She closed her eyes and started to let down the barriers which seemed to be stronger than usual, but something resisted. She slowly opened one eye to see Crow staring down at her with an amused expression.

"Can't turn into a wolf?" He cooed.

"What have you done?" She asked, but Crow said no more, as he brought the knife on her throat, causing her to choke.

They were right to call them the Screaming Nightmare.

All Rose did was scream.

--

The Doctor was thrown into his cell, which had remained completely white, except that something was projecting an image on the screen. He stumbled forward and noticed that it was the room he had been in before, with Rose. She was still strapped to a bed and he could vaguely hear them talking. The Doctor suddenly became aware of the knives that had been laid on the table and sucked in his breath.

"Don't you dare." He whispered harshly, but already he saw the knife come down on her throat.

The Doctor spun around breathing heavily, not even daring to look at the screen. The volume had been turned up and all he heard was the piercing scream of the woman that he cared so deeply for.

He blocked his ears and felt fury rise up inside him. The noise was making his blood boil and he cried out in anguish as he carried on hearing the screams and pleas made by Rose, despite him covering his ears. The Doctor sat, back to the wall so he couldn't see what was going on, and watched as the door opened slowly and Crow was revealed in the doorway. He grinned and closed the door behind him, watching as the tear-stained Doctor looked up at the man with hatred.

"I have employed a few people to torture her continuously." Crow explained, stepping forward. "She is a little screamer isn't she?" He cackled, taking another step forward. The Doctor just watched him, anger building up inside him. Rose's screams began to get quieter as her throat became sore. The Doctor didn't turn around, as he dreaded seeing what they were doing to her.

"Stop it." The Doctor hissed. "Leave her alone. I will let you into the TARDIS. Just leave her!"

It had been a hard decision, but he couldn't bear to hear her screams because he refused to let them into the TARDIS. Crow clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Oh brilliant! Well done! Guards!" He called. Two guards appeared at the entrance, and they walked over to the Doctor and took one arm each and dragged him in the direction of his beloved ship. The stopped right outside the blue doors and Crow thrust a key into the palm of his hand. The Doctor shakily put the key in the lock and turned it, but the door wouldn't budge.

_What is it, old girl?_ The Doctor soothed calmly, stroking one of her panels.

_I don't let in the evil ones. Make them go away and I will let you in,_ came the reply. The Doctor took a step back from the ship and looked at it carefully.

_If you don't let them in then Rose will die! _The Doctor was beginning to raise his voice in his head and the TARDIS could sense his distress, as could he, but the doors still refused to open.

_You choose her over me. _The TARDIS answered bluntly.

"Well?!" Crow barked angrily.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the cruel man with his hands on his hips. "She won't open the doors with you there." He answered.

Crow grabbed the Doctor's arm and twisted it across his back, making him wince in pain, but he refused to scream. "So, Time Lord, my guards are going to have a bit of fun with your lady friend." Crow spat in the Doctor face and let go of him, but before the Doctor could wipe away the saliva, both the guards had grabbed him by the arms, taking him back to the cell.

He was thrown into the complete white room, and Rose was still on the projector, making him cry out in anguish. He had failed her and the TARDIS. The Doctor gulped back a sob and saw how bruises and cut she was since he had last seen her. She had given up screaming and was now silently crying, glistening tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry." The Doctor whispered. The Doctor couldn't believe that all this had happened, just because of turning into a werewolf. He had tried turning back into one earlier, but had failed miserably. Something here was managing to block his telepathy with the wolf genes, causing him to stay in Time Lord Form.

The Doctor sat down on the floor, looking at the opposite wall from where Rose's cell was being projected. It hurt to hear her cry and sob, and once in a while she would cry out for him, but no one would come. Tears sprung at the Doctors eyes but he had to be brave for her. Someone had to be brave; otherwise they wouldn't be able to escape. He closed his eyes, racking his brains for some way to escape.

--

It would be an understatement of the century if Rose said that it hurt everywhere. She was in excruciating pain and could barely move. Her throat was parched and raw from screaming and her eyes were puffy from crying. Where had the Doctor gone? She watched with barely open eyes as they unbuckled her from the bed and managed to tie her to the same contraption the Doctor had been on previously. Her arms were in shackles above her head and her feet barely touched the ground.

It almost felt as if her shoulders were going to come out of its socket it was so painful. There was no possible way to escape from the chains and she was completely stuck. Before the guard brought another blow to her stomach, Crow entered the room again, a long, thin stick in his hand. The guard stood by the door entrance and she let out a sigh, glad to have a break from it all, but she knew that it wouldn't be for long.

"I had a talk with your _Doctor_." Crow grinned, staring at her in the face with disgust. "He would give up the TARDIS for you. Good news, yes?"

Rose's eyes lit up but she could barely raise her lips to form a smile. She was weak all over and hardly had to energy to raise her eyes to look at Crow. So why did she have a bad feeling that there was also going to be bad news?

"But," _There it is!_ Rose thought, _the dreaded but. _", his spaceship refused to let him in, so we will beat you even for, just for the fun of it, yes?" Rose swallowed down her choked sob.

Crow lifted up his long, thin stick and then went round the back of Rose and lifted up her shirt, bringing the stick down on her bare back. There was a sharp crack as the stick met the skin and then a cry out in pain as Rose struggled in her binds, but she could do nothing as he brought it down harder every time.

Rose didn't have the energy to scream. She didn't have the tears to cry. All she could do was accept her fate.

The Doctor looked up suddenly, hearing a crack, and then another one. He turned around to face the screen, his heart in his mouth, and nearly threw up at the sight of it. There Crow was, holding a stick and was whipping her mercilessly across her bare back. Fury built up inside the Doctor and he ran to the door, scratching and scraping at it, trying as hard as her could to get out, but it was no use.

Without this Sonic Screwdriver, he was powerless against locked doors, and he could do nothing to save Rose from the harsh beatings that she didn't deserve.

What scared him the most was that she had fallen silent. There was not a cry or a scream out of her as each whip hit harder than the last. It was as if she couldn't feel it, but as the Doctor brought himself to look, he could see her wincing with pain and her eyes tightly shut as the stick was brought down against her skin.

It killed him to see her in so much pain, especially when he could do nothing about it whilst the TARDIS refused to let him in.

He curled up in a ball in the corner and listened to the rhythm of the lashes, as he rocked himself into the sleepless night.

Little did he know that tomorrow was going to be far worse.

* * *

**So there is chapter 3 - please review and point out any spelling mistakes, please! I will upload chapter 4 when I get at least 10 reviews :)**

**Kirstie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for delay - I have been all sicky sicky throwy uppy. Ew. Not nice. Thank you for your beautiful reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who took their time to review - merci!**

* * *

She hadn't seen the Doctor in weeks, maybe months… possibly years? It felt like centuries had gone past for Rose, as she hung limply to the shackles, exhausted and delirious. The room never changed lighting, and she could never tell the difference between day and night. Each hour ticked away slower than the last, and she was only grateful when they allowed her to get some uncomfortable sleep. For hours they managed to torture her, but each time she just thought about the Doctor and just hoped he was still alive.

Crow came into her room everyday and was the one who usually did most of the torturing. Rose was usually blindfolded before someone entered the room so she would get the element of surprise when the whip would be brought down against her battered skin. They would say nothing to her as they tortured her and would usually only give her a spoonful of food once a week to keep her going.

Rose had become desperately thin, her ribs were noticeable through her skin and her arms and legs were skeletal. They had to tighten the shackles against her ankles and wrists because she had gotten so slim.

Her body was battered and bruised with gashes all over her skin. Her clothes were shredded and she couldn't hold her pride. Rose felt embarrassed each time someone entered the room, and only hoped it was someone going to save her, but it was always the Screaming Nightmare. They did the cruelest things to her, electrocuted her shackles, whipped her mercilessly and slashed her skin. Rose was on the edge of madness and yet she had to endure the never ending torture.

Each time she closed her eyes to sleep, she could see Crow's bloodshot eyes staring back at her, his pale, spindly fingers closed around her neck as she choked to death.

She had had many near-death experiences but they had sufficient equipment to bring her back to life. Every time Rose closed her eyes and submitted herself to the howling darkness, they brought her back to the nightmare she called reality.

--

The Doctor couldn't bear to feel so timeless. Days could tick by and he wouldn't know about them. All he did was sit in the corner of the room, away from the projector, and listen to Rose's pleas for help. The Time Lord couldn't bring himself to look at what they were doing to her. He had hardly moved from this spot for weeks, but now he suddenly heard the locks going by the door as it swung open.

Immediately, the Doctor got to his feet, his face hardened like stone. Crow ignored him as the guards stepped forward and took each arm, like they had done so the last time they had been in here.

"I will give you one last chance, _Doctor_." Crow explained, leading the guards towards the TARDIS. "If she refuses to open, then we will take you to Rose's cell and you will watch as she dies at your feet."

The Doctor shot him an icy stare but said nothing.

They reached the doors of his beloved ship and the key was put into his hand. Again, the Doctor put the key in the lock, but again it refused to open. He banged his fist again the blue wood angrily, tears springing to his eyes.

_NO! Let me in! Rose will-_

_Not with them there! _The TARDIS shot back before he could finish his sentence.

_They will never go away, old girl. They will try and open the door forever, and I can't stop them. Either you let your doors open, or Rose will die. You remember Rose, don't you? You love her just as much as I do, and you know her. She is part of you now. Together you are Bad Wolf. _The Doctor was trying anything to convince the TARDIS to let them in.

There was a long pause but then the TARDIS began to hum excitedly.

_Of course! I have an idea, but I will have to be quick. Together we can be Bad W-_

_No!_ The Doctor couldn't let the TARDIS do that again to Rose. It made her too powerful, and the only way to get the wolf out of her was to sacrifice one of his regenerations. Surely the TARDIS couldn't risk it?

_Don't fret. I will keep you two safe._

The TARDIS started to glow inside and a bright light began to drift between the gaps of the door. Crow looked at the light angrily and watched the Doctor turn around. "What is it doing? What did you tell her to do?" He demanded.

The guards twisted the Doctor's arm around his back and he started to struggle. "I don't… I don't know! She… she's never…"

"Guards! Take him to Rose's cell, we will get this over and done." With that, they dragged the Doctor away, towards the cell he hadn't been in since the day they had arrived.

--

Rose hadn't even heard them come in. The blindfold was tightly tied across her eyes and it was only when someone touched her head roughly that she jumped in surprise and started to shy away from his touch, beginning to scream. His hand clamped over her mouth and the blindfold came away.

She blinked in the bright light and immediately had to close her eyes. Rose was vaguely aware of a gasp not too far away, but she thought nothing of it. Finally she began to get adjusted to the light and her eyes met the man's that was standing a few metres away. Rose gave a muffled scream of delight and started to struggle in the bind, causing her to cry in pain.

The hand came away from her mouth and she started croaking his name sadly, tears burning her tender cheeks.

"Doc-tor." she choked, unaware of Crow entering the room with a knife in his hand.

The Doctor stared at her with sad eyes, assessing her bruised and battered body. She hadn't deserved any of this, and yet he had dragged her into it. If they had kept a low profile, then none of this would've happened. His guilty gaze couldn't hold her saddening eyes anymore and he watched as Crow approached her form, grazing the knife across her cheek.

Realization hit Rose and she started to struggle again, screaming in pain as the shackles dug into her deformed wrists. "Doctor! Doctor!" She cried sadly, watching Crow turn towards him with an evil glint in his eye.

"Despite her throat choking she still screams your name." Crow laughed, throwing the knife up and catching it with his other hand. "How interesting." He turned back to Rose and stared at her. "You know, the Doctor has been watching you being tortured every single day from his cell. Did you know that?" Rose watched with frightened eyes and she looked back at the Doctor.

"Please, Doctor." She whispered.

Crow spun around to look at the Time Lord. "And do you know how many times we have had to resuscitate Rose as she has given up on this world? But now she can finally say goodbye and you can watch her bleed to death."

He traced the knife along her upper thigh and across her stomach, making her tense. It reached her chest and he tapped it lightly, the sharp edge gently making a cut to her skin. "Where is best to cut? Where is the best place to make it slow and painful? You're a doctor, you tell me!" Crow stared at the Doctor, expecting an answer.

"If you do kill her," The Doctor whispers quietly, "don't you dare make her suffer!" He hisses, his temper rising. Crow looked at the Doctor straight in the face, watching his dark brown eyes dance from Rose to him.

"Is that a threat, Doctor?"

"Please." Rose cried, shaking uncontrollably. "Just do it!"

Crow spun around to face her. "Ah, a keen girl here. I guess she has wanted to die for so long now, it is inevitable."

Rose looked up at the Doctor, her eyes glistening. "I'm sorry." She croaked, "I-"

Before she could finish the sentence, a bright light filled the room, making the guards, the Doctor and Crow cover their eyes so it wouldn't blind them. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Crow shrieked angrily, trying to prize his eyes open.

The Doctor froze as he began to hear a growl, then the creak and snap of metal. The light died away and he looked up to see a huge wolf towering over them, eyes full of fire as she stepped out of the shackles and towards Crow. Rose started to approach him, her body shaking with fury and she snarled in his face. Crow was knocked back and started to plea for mercy, begging her to stop.

"Rose! Control yourself!" The Doctor shouted over the commotion. All the guards were firing bullets at her, but she could feel nothing. She felt no pain, the only emotion she was feeling was anger to the man standing before her, but she was determined to get the Doctor away from all this. She grabbed the Doctor by his coat and began to run towards the door, which had carelessly been left open.

Pride rose inside the Doctor as she ran instead of fought. She was so much like him. He could never kill, despite what they did to him or Rose. Instead he would run. Run away from everything and never to return. Of course, this wasn't the end of the Screaming Nightmare. He would come back to give out his revenge, but first he had to look after Rose. The Doctor still didn't know what they had done to her but he knew she would be traumatized by the whole thing.

Rose reached the TARDIS and she dropped the Doctor on the floor. The TARDIS key was glowing on the ground where Crow must've dropped it. He picked it up and put it inside the lock, and the TARDIS opened immediately. He grinned and suddenly watched as the bright light faded and with that, Rose collapsed in her human form, unconscious.

The Doctor picked up the naked Rose tenderly and closed the door behind them, walking up the ramp and towards the infirmary. The TARDIS didn't need any instructing and already she dematerialized from the place they had been tortured for so long and flew into the vortex while the Doctor carried Rose to their haven.

He lay her down on the bed and covered her gently with a blanket, to spare the embarrassment. Now the Doctor worked on the injuries.

It would take weeks, maybe months, for these wounds to heal completely, and he was worried about the psychological effect the torturing may have. The Doctor scanned her body and found that she had three broken ribs, her left hand had been grotesquely twisted and would need to be popped back into place, a broken right arm and a punctured lung. But those were only the major injuries, on top of that her body was battered black and blue and she was constantly struggling to survive.

"Oh Rose." The Doctor whispers, stroking back her matted hair.

He didn't even want to know if she had been raped or not, but he knew he had to check, just in case she was pregnant. He sucked in his breath as he rolled up the blanket to see gashes and bruises all over her thighs. It must've hurt terribly, and Rose could do nothing but accept the pain. Judging by the excessive marks along her upper legs he knew the answer to whether she had been raped so he got out a needle filled with fluid.

The TARDIS had a lot of futuristic equipment and the needle would flush out anything alien in her body that shouldn't be there. He quickly pressed the needle against her neck and let the fluid run into her blood system. If she was pregnant with an alien baby, which was unlikely anyway, it would be taken out of her body.

He sighed and looked at her battered face.

_This is going to be a long night…_

--

Rose hurt. It always hurt. Every time she woke up to begin a new day of torture. But where were her shackles? Why was she lying horizontal under a warm blanket on a comfortable mattress? She managed to open her eyes into small slits and already she began to remember what happened the night before. The night she turned back into a wolf, with the aid of the TARDIS. She saw the Doctor watching her carefully and he smoothed back her hair, making her flinch. He immediately pulled away, regretting touching her.

"I'm sorry." Rose croaked. "I mean-"

"Sh, Rose. Here, drink this." The Doctor held out a glass of water with a straw in it. She used her energy to push herself up and drink the whole glass in a few mouthfuls.

"Don't blame yourself." Rose whispers, staring at the Doctor sadly. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

The Doctor sighed. "I have treated your wounds, now you have to rest and recover. It's going to take a while, but we're not going anywhere."

Rose stared up at the ceiling, feeling tears roll down her face and the Doctor wiped them away comfortingly. "It was so scary, Doctor." She whispers. "They did all these things to me and all I could do was-" She broke down sobbing, making the Doctor swallow down his own sadness and put on a brave face.

"Rose, you're safe. Safe from everyone there. You're going to be okay."

For months Rose had wished to be safe, and now she had heard it from his mouth, relief rushed over to her, and the tears kept on coming. The tears she had been so frightened to shed and the Doctor built up the courage to hold her gently, cradling her precious body. Rose didn't flinch this time, because she trusted the Doctor with her life and she knew he was no danger nor threat to her. The Doctor brushed back her tangled hair and she began to fall asleep. He lay her back down on the bed and watched Rose's beautiful face as she rested.

It had been so long since they had been together, and Rose was a broken girl that needed healing. It killed him to see her like this, but he knew she was going to be okay in the end.

He didn't move from his seat, but just watched her calm face as she slept. He rested his head on the space next to her head on the pillow and closed his eyes, beginning to drift off to the first sleep he had in so many months.

It didn't last for long and soon he was being awoken by strangled cries and screams for help. He snapped his eyes open and was ready to protect Rose from anything. He saw her thrashing on the bed, her eyes still tightly shut. The Screaming Nightmare was a good and true name for their alien race. He would never forgive them for what they did to his Rose.

The Doctor bent over Rose and placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes, searching in the darkness for her nightmare. It was easy to find and he began to watch with horror at what they were doing to her. One guard was whipping her across the back while the other was electrocuting her shackles, making her scream in pain. The thoughts were so dark that it was making the Doctor retch. How could they have done this to someone so innocent?

Quickly he began to replace the nightmare with the memories that they had shared, traveling together in the distant worlds. He felt her body calm and he opened his eyes to see her at peace from the storm she was fighting inside her head.

It was three hours before the Doctor decided to leave Rose and give her some peace. He got up to go but felt something cling to his coat.

"Don't leave. You made the pain go away." whispered a voice. The Doctor looked around to see Rose with her eyes open wildly. "I want to go to my bedroom." She muttered.

The Doctor smiled, knowing how people hated hospitals. "I will carry you there." He grinned, scooping her thin frame up into his arms and taking her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the soft mattress and covered her up with the duvet.

"Don't leave." She pleaded. The Doctor nodded and watched as she shuffled aside to let him into her bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her thin body and closing his eyes.

"Mum would have a heart attack if she walked in right now." Her voice piped up, muffled from the pillow.

The Doctor smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about your nightmares." He soothed. "They are all gone now."

He was glad to hear her snoring softly and he began to drift off into a sleep filled with him and Rose.

* * *

**That's chapter four over and done with. Chapter five next and waiting to be written. Twenty reviews and I will update :D**


End file.
